The present invention relates to social networks, and more specifically, to a method, system and computer program product that assists people in understanding the underlying data shown in graphical form on a chart.
For varying reasons, different people have difficulty in understanding or interpreting visual charts—particularly, the data shown in graphical form on the chart. For example, many elementary school children have a difficult time understanding math as it is taught in school. In particular, many children have a problem understanding what is being shown graphically on a chart in a math class.
What is need is a method, system and computer program product that assists people in understanding the underlying data shown in graphical form on a chart.